A Short Story of An Overprotective Husband: Fubuki Shiro
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: It all started with three people and some cake. Gouenji is seated beside Fubuki's wife, Fubuki Yusaburu. Gouenji flirts with her... his punishment? Moral: "Never. And I mean, never flirt with my wife Gouenji" Fubuki looks at Gouenji. Set in GO. ShiroXOCXGouenji/ShiroXYusaburuXGouenji. Shiro/Yusaburu marriage. Gouenji/Yusaburu rivalry/flirting. Fubuki Shiro OOC. May create a sequel


Suishou Yusaburu, or more likely, Fubuki Yusaburu, yes, is married.

And where she is now? Well, she's with Tomoshibi Ran, who is also married, visiting Raimon, as well as Tsunami and Gouenji.

All four were at the cafeteria, everybody was wearing their usual attire- except for Yusaburu, who was wearing Fubuki's jacket- to show that she was taken.

Of course, the ring on her finger is barely seen by others. And the fact that Gouenji was there. He had a thing for her once, and probably still has it due to the fact her features had gone hotter. And now that she was very popular, she tried wearing jackets and coats but the climate was too hot.

The four- no, three, were in the cafeteria, Tsunami's busy doing something off topic.

Gouenji was eating a sandwich that Yuuka made him (Insert "Awwww" Sounds) and was seated beside Yusaburu, on her right side.

Ran, whose hair has only gone longer and her hips widened (which are the only features of hers changed), was eating a cake, and boy, were her lips messy. _She has not changed... _Gouenji and Yusaburu thought.

While Yusaburu, who kinda looks more attractive, has shorter bangs but longer hair, which is no longer tied into a ponytail, was eating some instant ramen.

"Oi!" Ran called out to Yusaburu who was right in front of her. "How are things going with you and Shiro-onii-chan?" Of course, even when they're not biological sisters, but adoptive sisters, Ran still calls Fubuki "Onii-chan" since he's her brother-in-law.

"Hehe, fine." Yusaburu stammered, turning red. "He's doing quite well with Yukimura. And, he's been teaching him a new move."

"Really?" Ran asked, still had her mouth full of cake. "What's it called?"

"Dunno, I hav-" Yusaburu stopped when Ran had dug out a spoonful of cake and was about to put it in her mouth.

"Come on...say 'Ah!'" Ran grinned toothly. As she moves the spoon closer to her mouth, Gouenji watched the two and smiled. At Yusaburu.

"Come on, Yusa-chan!" Ran begged/whined both at the same time.

"No." she mumbled as she kept her mouth shut tightly.

"Geez, it's only cake. What do you have against it?" Gouenji commented. Yusaburu's eye twitched. She knows that he had a thing for her, soon, that 'thing' evolved into rivalry, and well, whatever comes next after that.

"Well, if that's how it is, huh Onion-head?" she taunted. Now, Gouenji's eye twitched, that was her nickname for him, as rivals.

Now, Gouenji was so gonna have fun with her... "Can't handle cake? Ice-head?"

Now, there was a storm between the two. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get those two to sit together... _Ran thought, sweatdropping.

Ran's phone soon vibrated, and she briefly left them to their glaring-rivals contest.

"Huh? Shiro-onii-chan?" Ran mumbled onto the phone. "R-really?" her voice got softer. "Can't wait! I promise I won't tell her!" Ran glanced at the two, Gouenji was smirking while Yusaburu had her eyebrows furrowed. She kept on glancing at the spoonful of cake on Ran's plate. Ran soon began having a conversation on the 'Surprise' Fubuki is going to do. _Oh! That's near! _Ran commented on where Fubuki is.

"Where are you now?" Ran whispered to the phone.

"At the gates. I'll be there in a while. Maybe a few seconds..." Fubuki replied. Ran grinned like a madman. "Hehehehe..." she giggled. Ran glanced at the glaring duo:

"Can't handle the frost?" Gouenji taunted. Now, Yusaburu was angry.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you Onion-head!" she took a spoonful of the cake and glomped the whole thing. (The slice was very big)

Yusaburu swallowed the whole thing. It was very awkward. There was also some left-over cake on her mouth. But not very much, probably just a crumb.

"Hmm..." Gouenji mumbled.

"There's still some cake left there..." he commented, eyeing her.

"Huh? Where?" She flushed. She rummaged through he fluffy grey bag for her compact only for Gouenji to grab her shoulder and forced her to face his smirking face.

"Let me get rid of it for you..." he leaned closer...

The doors opened, Ran put down the phone, grinning, knowing the drama that was going to happen.

Gouenji licked the crumbs of the cake out from Yusaburu's lips. "Delicious...". Yusaburu fainted. For the first time in years, because of Gouenji.

"Oh! Fubuki-san!" he smiled with his mouth shut.

"Hehehe..." Ran rubbed the palms of her hands, with a sinister look on her face.

"Now...let me explain..." Gouenji started, but was cut off by Fubuki who was dragging him by the collar of his shirt out to the door.

The door close and people could hear Gouenji screaming and Fubuki yelling, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!?" "AND TO MY WIFE?!" "I KNOW YOU HAD A THING FOR HER!" "BUT STILL, I AM MARRIED. AND I MEAN M-A-R-R-I-E-D TO HER!"

Ran was now left comforting the fainted, confused and stammering Fubuki Yusaburu.

The next day, Gouenji was confined to the hospital for a few broken ribs, arms and legs.

And now, boys would think more than twice than to mess (or more likely flirt or force to do whatever) to Yusaburu. Or, they will face the wrath of her husband, Fubuki Shiro.


End file.
